2006 Gasprin 400
The 2006 Gasprin 400 is race number 24 at Nightdona. Held two weeks after the Nightdona shootings of 2006 (involving a blue Ford which murdered eight cars including Patricia Clutchburn's best friend Jessica). The speedway was very reluctant to allow the race but allowed it with extra security and Garnet and former racer turned detective/security person Larry Smith watching all racers closely. Sarge and his army soldiers and police were also in the area. Race A big crash happened on the final lap on turn 2 when Ernie Gearson loses control and goes a bit airborne (a meter high) and hits Kevin Racingtire. Earnhardt Jr and Wipeout hit Gearson. Slider Petrolski hit Shiftright causing Shiftright to flip 4 times. Carlow and Oilchanger hit Scruggs. Earnhardt Jr goes flying in the air. Also seen involved were Ryan Shields and Aiken Axler. Eugene Carbureski dodges the wreck and wins! Rookie Cal Weathers, Darren Leadfoot and Lightning McQueen also dodged the wreck to finish 2nd, 3rd and 4th. Suregrip replaced Shiftright for 6 races until Kevin returned at the 2006 No Stall 350 at Darlington. It's also incredible because Blamer does one of his rare FINISHES! Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1ewTAsHdyc - RSN Version Transcript Darrell: OH THERE'S CONTACT! GEARSON IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PACK AND OVER! Bob: CAUTION OUT! (cars are seen spinning and crashing) Darrell: A huge wreck to end this race. Bob: Eugene Carbureski is gonna get to the finish line first. YES! IT'S EUGENE CARBURESKI FOR THE WIN! Yellow flag margin, though. Darrell: A lot of oil and debris in turn 4. Bob: You're right. THE ROOKIE SENSATION KYLE WEATHERS (Kyle is the real name of Cal Weathers) IS 2ND! DARREN LEADFOOT 3RD! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN 4TH! Kevin: OW OW OW OW! SO (Yee) BAD! SO (Seal Bark) BAD! REALLY (Dolphin Censor) BAD! HEY, I'M IN ARGENTINA AGAIN! Clutch Aid Pitty: DUDE, IT'S NIGHTDONA! Kevin: GUAM? OF COURSE IT IS (Chuck Armstrong Spanish Scream) GUAM! GUAM! GUAM! GUAM! (smashing can be heard as Kevin hits his hood) I'M STUCK HERE IN GUAM!!!!! OR WAS IT ARGENTINA! (FUN FACT: First race to use Chuck Armstrong's Spanish scream censor.) Clutch Aid Pitty: I give up again. Just go to doctor or you die. Ryan Shields: Yeah Kevin Shiftright! Remember the time I lost my View Zeen wind shields and accidentally went to Germany? Yeah. It was bad but it turned out well in the end. But you are still here at Nightdona. Dale Jr: Yep. You're not anywhere close to Guam. Slider: Yeah. Lightning: Yeah Kevin, it's ok. Mater: McQueen's right. It's okay. Cal: It's ok, Kevin. By the way I took my uncle's iconic it's ok quote so I will be using it from now on when someone is sad or something like that. Slider: Mater's a silly tow truck. Dale Jr: Yeah. Lightning: I know. Mater: I will bring you to the hospital. Not the Radiator Springs Hospital but the one near the speedway. (Mater tows Kevin and Dale Jr, Slider, Cal, The King and Mcqueen follow Mater) Results 1. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 2. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 3. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 4. Lightning McQueen - 200 laps 5. Manny Flywheel - 200 laps 6. Floyd Mulvihill - 200 laps 7. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 8. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 9. Dud Throttleman - 200 laps 10. James Cleanair - 200 laps 11. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 12. Mac Icar - 200 laps 13. Lee Revkins - 200 laps 14. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 15. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 16. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 17. Johnny Blamer - 200 laps 18. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 19. Davey Apex - 200 laps 20. Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps 21. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps(crash) 22. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps(crash) 23. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps(crash) 24. Kevin Racingtire - 199 laps(crash) 25. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 199 laps(crash) 26. Slider Petrolski - 199 laps(crash) 27. Kevin Shiftright - 199 laps(badly crashed) 28. Claude Scruggs - 199 laps(crash) 29. Ryan Shields - 199 laps(crash) 30. Aiken Axler - 199 laps(crash) 31. Billy Oilchanger - 199 laps(crash) 32. Greg Candyman - 26 laps(crash) 33. Crusty Rotor - 9 laps(hit the wall) 34. Misti Motorkrass - 9 laps(crashed and spun due to Crusty Rotor's debris) 35. Brush Curber - 1 lap(engine) Trivia #This is the first time Chuck Armstrong's Spanish scream is used. His English scream was used first in the 2006 Texas 350 and the Greek scream was used first in the 2006 Leak Less 400. Gallery Kevin in Guam.png Category:Historic Races